Little Moments
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Was supposed to be a series of one-shots for my friend Britt.S.Walker for one of her old stories, but I'm a shatty friend so there's only about 2 chapters. I might continue these one day, but for now they will remain untouched. No copying or flaming, thank you.
1. Rain Race

**I'm tottaly neglecting my other stories right now, anyway. This is a one shot based of a picture by TMNTdisneyfan2013 on devinart. Becca, Cres, Nova, and any other charaters for the most part belong to TMNTdisneyfan2013. They are part of her series about Alton Arrow and Captain Amelia's love. From BF/GF to married and so on in their lives. It starts with 'Spaceing brought us together.' you should really check it out, it's wonderful!**

**And Arrow, and Amelia belong to Disney from treasure Planet.**

* * *

><p>5yr old November Arrow sat in the Arrow family room, drawing a picture of a park while she listened to the Loonytoons playing on the TV, and her mother, Amelia Arrow, snoring while taking cat nap on the couch in the sun. Her mother was 47, as was her father Alton. She also had two older siblings.<p>

Rebecca Essense Arrow, who was 17, and Cresent Lee Arrow, who was 16. Her father was currantly uptown dealing with some buisness, and the two teens were doing whatever upstairs. Cresent probably studying for some test WAY ahead of time, and Rebecca was probably writing a song or conjuring up ways to torture Cresent. She also had Bethany, who Amelia and Alton had adopted when they were 25 and she was 5, and then Scarlet. Her cousin but lived with Amelia and Alton since she was 13, and was now married to a Zachary fellow and a police officer.

She finished drawing her picture, and started to color the sky blue when she heard a snort, and turned her head to see Amelia blinking and not looking awake at all. November, better known as Nova, smiled,

"Hi Mummy!" She said cheerfully. Amelia smiled sleepily at her youngest daughter, who looked the most like her. Bright auburn hair that was currantly pulled in in pigtails by red hairbands, the same emerald green eyes that would get a mischivious glint to them whenever she was planning something, really the only difference was that Nova's skin was tan, and that from her Cragorian, or Rocktarian, decent from her father, when she was angry her eyes would turn from green to black. Quite creepy. Amelia yawned widely and turned on her back. She blinked, and looked at the wall clock placed above the dining room table, which was directly across from the family room with the kitchen hidden by walls beside it. It read 3:00PM.

"Nova, sweety." Amelia said, looking over at Nova, who was sporting a red T-shirt and blue jean capree's. Nova looked from her picture,

"Yeah Mummy?" She asked.

"Hon' it's such a nice day, why don't you play outside?" Amelia suggested. Nova looked out the sliding glass door that was letting the suns warm rays inside the house, missing the TV but shining directly on the couch, perfect for Amelia. Nova frowned,

"But there's no one to play with." Nova complained.

"What about Ashleah?" Amelia quiestioned. Ashleah was Nova's best friend, and homeschooled like her so they hung out a lot of the time.

"She's visiting her grandpa and grandma." Nova said. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, then an answer came to her in the form of two arguing teens coming down the stairs.

"Cresent, I told you Harry potter and Hermione are a _way _better couple then him and Ginny."

"No way! Ginny is way better!"

"Your just saying that because you think the Weasly family is _sooooo_ interesting. Why are they? Because their even crazier then ours?"

"No Rebecca! I-"

"Ok you two, you can argue about those wizards later." Amelia said chuckling, and sitting up. the teens looked at her, "And besides, Harry is better with Luna Lovegood, conversation ends there."

The teens gave her a bewillerd look, "Luna Lovegood? Why that freak?" Rebecca asked.

"I said the conversation ends there." Amelia stated firmly. "Anyhow, you all need to get out of the house. Why don't you and Cresent go to the park with Nova?" Rebecca crossed her arms. Her skin was completely grey, like her fathers, as was Cresents, and she had a mess of wildly curly black hair. And brown eyes. Cresent had a mixture of black, and auburn hair from both parents, and a strong, brod build with the same light grey tone of skin as Rebecca. Rebecca was wearing a green summer dress with a black belt, and Cresent was wearing a green T-shirt and brown slacks.

"Why can't you take her?" Rebecca demanded. She didn't want to go to the park with Nova. "Because I don't feel well." Amelia said truthfully. That's why she had been sleeping in the middle of the day. Rebecca snorted, "You? Not well? i have a hard time believeing that. You never admit to feeling unwell. I remember one time you had the flu and you still insisted on-"

"Enough!" Amelia snapped, putting a hand on her stomach as she began to get a sick feeling, followed by a headach.

"I'm serious. Besides, I only insisted against staying home that time because of the circumstances." Rebecca looked at her mother closely, and admitted her face looked flushed. She sighed and looked at Cresent, who shrugged, and then looked at Nova, who had gone back to coloring.

"What do you say Nova? up for the park?" She said somewhat reluctantly. Nova looked at her, and nodded quickly. Amelia smiled, and layed back down,

"Thank you loves." She said. Rebecca just nodded, slipped on some sandles, as did Nova, and Cresent, and left. They walked a mile down the road, turned left and came to the park. Some parents were sitting on a park benches while their kids played on the playground. Nova hated crowds, but went running to the slide soon as Rebecca said, "Ok, you can go play."

Cresent looked across the street, and saw a bookstore. "I'm going to check out some of the books." he said pointing in the direction. Rebecca put her hands on her hips,

"Cresent Lee, you will not leave me with this-" She didn't finish before Cresent had already made it all the way to the book store. Rebecca's hands dropped to her side,

"For a dorky bookworm he's fast." She mused to herself. And went and sat down next to a brunette who looked to be in her mid forties smiling at the group of kids playing. She turned as Rebecca sat down,

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi." Rebecca said lazily, and slouched while looking boredly at the ground. She didn't notice how the woman was looking from her, to Nova, who was playing on the monkey bars, with a questioning look.

"Uh Miss-"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca, by the way I'm Jane, do you mind my asking what your age is?"

"Uh, 17. Why?" Rebecca asked in cunfusion. Jane's face turned angry, "What kind of person are you?" Jane snapped. Rebecca shot up straight,

"What do you mean?" The woman glared, and pointed at the play ground,

"17, your daughter looks to be 5 or more! 13 and you had children! How dredfully mad! Young woman these days!" Rebecca's eyes widened in shock,

"Wait you think?...Oh, no, no, no, no, no, She's my sister!" Jane cocked an eyebrow,

"Impossible. Sisters look more alike, always! She barely looks like you at all, more like the fath-"

"Shut up! She is my sister! Gah lady! I take after my dad she takes after my mum, what kind of stupid person made ya think that sisters had to look like twins or whatever? Gah!"

Rebecca then stood up and stomped away, cursing out the world in her head. 20 minutes later Cresent came out of the bookstore with three books wrapped up in a plastic bag, and walked over to Rebecca, who was sitting in the shade of a large maple tree, plopping down next to her.

"Here, I got you this." Cresent said, unwrapping the books and handing Rebecca a copy of _Alex rider-Storm Breaker. _

"I remember you saying you liked those spy type of books, and I've read that one, it's pretty awesome." Rebecca smiled,

"Thanks Cres."

"I also got November an art book on how to draw different type of navy, and non navy vessels." Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she flipped to the first page.

"Never heard of you being so genorus." She said almost jokenly.

"It was a 3 for 15 dollers sale." Cresent said, opening up his copy of Artismis Foul-Catching fire. Some time after doing so, a drop of rain fell on the page of his book.

"Oh no..." Cresent mumbled. He looked up, and was quickly splattered with raindrops. The rain was now pouring down in torrents.

"Oh crap!" Rebecca cried. Cresent quickly wrapped up the books back in the plastic bag. "What a day not to bring coats." He mumbled. Rebecca ran up to the playground and grabbed Nova's hand,

"C'mon, we gotta get home!" She yelled. Now the wind was howling as mothers rushed up, grabbed their children, and ran. She, Nova, and Cresent started running. They got halfway, and Nova yelled,

"My shoe!" Rebecca and Cresent stopped. By now they were beyong soaked to the bone, and honestly could see next to nothing through the rain. Rebecca saw Nova's little black sneaker floating in the rain water by the side walk, and fall down into the street gutter.

"Oh crap!" Rebecca looked at Nova, and bent down, "I'll carry you." she said. Without a word Nova jumped on Rebecca's back, and Rebecca hooked her arms under Nova's legs as Nova flung her arms around Rebecca's neck. Rebecca grinned mischiviously at Cresent,

"Up for a rain race?" She challanged. Cresent grinned, and flipped his hair, which was close to shoulder length wet, out of his face.

"Your on, ready, set, GO!" He and Rebecca ran. Nova cheered as she and Rebecca got ahead of Cresent. They reached their door laughing as their brother came up minutes after them.

"Ha, we beat you!" Rebecca said, setting Nova down.

"By like, 5 seconds!"

"More like 5 minutes!"

Suddenly the door opened. Rebecca looked to see Amelia with a hand towel flung over her shoulder and a navy blue robe on, her hair soaking wet and a smirk on her face.

"Come on, get inside." she said. The group smiled nervously as they stepped in and Amelia handed them each a towel. "Took a shower?" Rebecca asked, wrapping her hair up in the towel soon after drying herself off to the towel best ability.

"The first one nature was so kind to give to me." Amelia said, then sneezed. "I was taking a walk when it started raining, at least where I was." She sneezed again. Cresent shook his hair like a dog, getting Rebecca wet all over again. He then quickly ran to his room and shut the door before Rebecca could do anything to him. She went to change in her room.

"Did you have fun at the park Nova?" Amelia asked. Nova nodded and smiled, then sneezed, then sneezed again, and again. She finally stopped and looked dazed. Amelia chuckled, and sneezed into her elbow.

"I guess Mummy's not the only sick one around now is she?" Nova just smiled.

"C'mon. Lets get you in some jamies." Amelia, picking Nova up and carried her to her room. After they were both in jamies, Amelia settled herself on the couch, and sent Nova off to bed.

"Where's Papa?" Rebecca asked, comeing out of her room, having seen it was surprisingly 8:30PM. "He said he'll be late. Something went on and he got stuck in traffic." Rebecca just nodded,

"Well I'm tired, night Mum." Amelia smiled,

"Goodnight Be-be-" She sneezed, "Becca." Rebecca just rolled her eyes and went up to her room.

"NIGHT MUM!" Cresent yelled from upstairs. Amelia chuckled, turning the TV on to disney channel,

"NIGHT CRESENT." she yelled back. ANT farm came on, Amelia's favorite show, she loved disney channel for some reason. She settled down on the couch in her silky nightgown with a blanket over her. Then she heard something, and saw Nova at the other end of the couch in her red footie jamies,

"Yes Nova?" Nova sneezed, then crawled up on her mothers stomach,

"Can I watch TV with you? I can't sleep." Amelia smiled, "Under the blanket or are you gonna freeze your butt off?" She questioned jokenly. Nova laughed, and jumped off her mother, then got under the blanket in the same position as earlier. Amelia wrapped her arms around her 5yr old. Soon both were asleep.

A couple hours later, Alton Arrow quietly walked into the dark room, and smiled at Nova and Amelia curled up on the couch together. He shook his head, and shut off the TV, making it almost pitch black, if it wasn't for the moonlight comeing in through the sliding glass door.

"Papa?" Came Nova's sleepy voice.

"Yes it's me." Alton whispered. He came over to Nova, and got her from Amelia without waking Amelia up, and carried her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. He then went back and lifted up Amelia, blanket and all, and carried her off to their bedroom. He noticed she sneezed quite a few times as he walked up the stairs.

He set her in bed under the covers, dressed in his night clothes, and got under the covers with her. Amelia shifted, and Arrow turned around and hugged her to his chest.

"Your back." She whispered.

"Yep. Traffic finally let up."

"Good." she snuggled closer to him.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really."

"Besides the fact that you caught a cold?"

"Oh shut up and sleep. Love you."

"I love you to." they then both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive the crappy ending. Since I love this series so much, I will be writing some oneshots for it in one packed up catagory. Type thing, and oh the irony, Amelia loves disney! XD Nova&amp;Rebecca&amp;Cresent-TMNTdisneyfan2013 everything else Me or Disney.<strong>


	2. Venting and Purp Juice

**Again, all charaters either belong to TMNTdisneyfan2013, disney, or me. **

* * *

><p>Alton Arrow sat reading a book in the arrow family room while Amelia played candy land with their two children, 6yr old Brown eyed brownish auburn haired Crescent, and 7yr old curly black haired brown eyed Rebecca. Suddenly the phone rang. Amelia stood up and walked across the room to the wall phone and answered.<p>

"Yes? Hello Mr. Jensen...Dinner at the Florista? Oh my I'm not sure, I'd need a sitter for my children...Really? Why thats very genorus of you Mr. Jensen. Alright i'll bring them to...Yes, thank you Mr. Jensen, Goodbye." Amelia hung up.

"Mr. Jensen? the financier of the voyage were do for?" Alton questioned, closeing his book and putting his reading glasses on the coffe table.

"Yes. He's invited us, and the children to dinner at the Florista resturant." Alton raised his eyebrows, and glanced at his children, who were currantly fighting over who wanted to switch their game piece with the red one, and smirked,

"Well this will be interesting..."

"Arry!" Amelia said teasingly. She didn't really use nicknames for him much, but teasing was an exception.

"No, no, Rebecca stop pulling your brothers hair!" Amelia said, pulling Rebecca off of her brother, and straightening Crescents hair out.

"I get the red piece!" Rebecca yelled.

"But I want it! You got it last time!"

"I GET THE RED PIECE!"

"Rebecca Essense Arrow stop yelling in the house!" Amelia warned. Rebecca crossed her arms and stuck her toung out at Crescent. Amelia sighed and put away the board game.

"When are we supposed to be there for dinner?" Alton asked.

"Um, around 7:30PM." Amelia answered.

"Dinner?" Rebecca questioned. "Aww...We have to get a sitter again?" Crescent complained. "The last one didn't even let me watch TV..." Rebecca snorted, "She didn't even let me outside. Something about little ladys not doing that."

Amelia rolled her eyes, and made a mentle note to never get that sitter again. "No, no sitter this time." The kids ears perked up. They were both Felind, like Amelia, but had their fathers grey skin, and eyes.

"Mr. Jensen invited us, and you to dinner."

"Yay!" They yelled at the same time.

"But." Alton added, comeing up beside Amelia, the kids looked at him inquiringly, "You have to be extra good. The Florista is a very fancy resturant." the kids nodded.

"We'll be good Papa." Crescent said.

"Real good." Rebecca added. Amelia, and Alton chuckled,

"Alright then. Go and play." Amelia said. The children ran upstairs to their rooms. "Bet you 20 bucks they had their fingers crossed." Alton joked.

"Rebecca, maybe. Cres is to sweet for that." Alton grabbed the TV remote, and turned the TV to the football channel.

"If he's anything like I was at his age, this won't go well." Amelia sighed and sat next to Alton, grabbing the remote and flipping to disney channel, which was playing Good Luck Charlie.

"Oh Alton, stop being so doubtful."

"I'll stop doubting that this dinner will go well the day you grow up enough to stop watching kids shows." Amelia slapped his chest playfully,

"Oh stop it. Disney has better programs then the other channels." Alton made a grab for the remote, but Ameliaheld him back,

"Ah, ah, ah." She waved her finger. Alton sighed, rolled his eyes, and ended up watching disney channel. 3 hours later Amelia helped get her children ready. Rebecca wore a black skirt, and white blouse with black dress shoes, and Crescent wore black dress shoes, black slacks, and a white shirt. Amelia and Alton both wore their uniforms.

They all climbed into their carriage, and drove down to the Florista. They climbed out, and were immidetly met by Mr. Jensen. A human man with brown horn rimmed glasses, greying hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt, tie, and black slacks with a black overcoat. He was accomponied by a woman with Silver hair, and brown eyes. "Hello Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow!" he greeted, shaking their hands firmly. Amelia smiled,

"Hello Mr. Jensen. And your his wife, Kristie, am I correct?" Amelia asked, adressing the woman beside him.

"Yes, very nice to meet you Amelia, and you to Alton." She said, shaking their hands. she looked down, and smiled at Rebecca and Crescent,

"And these are your children?" Amelia nodded.

"I'm Rebecca! And this dork is my brother, Crescent."

"Hey! I'm not a dork!" Amelia gave the two a warning look and they stopped immidetly. Kristie chuckled.

"Nice to meet you two." She said smiling. A simular greeting went between them and Mr. Jensen, or Bob. "Well, lets get inside and order." Mr. Jensen said. They all headed in, and went to where Mr. Jensen had reserved them. The adults began talking after they had givin their drink orders, them all ordering wine, and the children purp juice.

Crescent and Rebecca soon became bored. This restuant didn't have the coloring pages and crayons for them like all the other places they went to. And Amelia hadn't brought her iphone. All they could do was stare into space. Rebecca looked around. Suddenly her eyes set on a waiter. He walked around the room for awhile, and then she saw him open a door to the kitchen, which was a glimps over shiny silverware and steam. Something every 7yr old found fascinating.

A plan formed in Rebecca's mind. Most of it based upon the James Bond movies her mother would watch a lot. She tapped on Crescents shoulder. He looked at her, and she pointed in the direction of the bathroom and mouthed 'follow me.'. He nodded. She looked at Amelia, who was just laughing as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Mum?" Amelia looked in Rebecca's direction, "I need to go to the bathroom." Amelia set down her wine,

"Me to Mum." Crescent added. Amelia looked across some tables, "Ok it's right over there dears I-" They went off soon as she said that. Amelia shrugged, drinking the rest of her wine.

Rebecca pulled Crescent through the tables, chairs and waiters, and reched the small hallway that lead to the girl and bot bathrooms. They stopped inbetween them. "Ok, what is it?" Crescent asked. Rebecca had a mischivious glint in her eye.

"K, you know how Mum is always watching those James Bond movies, and stuff?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Remember that weird spy TV series she was watching?"

"You mean the one about the guy who can see the future or something?" Rebecca nodded excidedly,

"Yeah, that guy!"

"So what about him?" Crescent asked.

"Well I was thinkin', this place is so boring and everything, and who knows when our food will come, so I saw this waiter go into the kitchen and it looks so shiny and cool! Wanna go in there?" Crescent nodded quickly,

"Yeah but how would we get in there?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, and smacked Crescent on the head, "Simple stupid. There is _always _a vent shaft or whatever those are in the bathrooms! They lead all over the place! We just climb in one and go to the kitchen." Crescent's eyes widened,

"But Becca-"

"No buts about it." She said, and dragged him into the girls room. It was very fancy. Black marble countertops, fresh bars of dove soap, maroon carpeted walls, and black stalls with no writing on them like Rebecca and Crescent usually saw, and a polished black and white tile floor. Rebecca looked up and grinned above the countertop was a air vent.

she looked at Crescent, who was now grinning as well. They climbed on the countertop. Crescent, being taller despite age, stretched far as he could and couldn't reach it.

"How are we gonna-" He didn't finish before Rebecca had taken his hands, and stepped on them. He got the rest and lifted her up. She climbed onto hs shoulders and used her claws to unscrew the nails that held the vent cover in place while he held her legs stable. When the last screw fell, Rebecca removed the cover, and dropped it on the countertop.

"Ok, Cres sorry if I kick ya in the face." Rebecca warned, and jumped up, clinging to the edge of the vent shaft as climbed in. She then pulled Crescent up. Times like these they loved Amelia for giving them catlike vision so they could see perfectly. They started crawling hand and knee next to each other, thanks to their child frames.

"Becca, where are we going?" Rebecca shrugged,

"I dunno'. She stopped. They had come to a 3 way cross. She remembered where she had seen the kitchen, and took a right. A few more guess turns later, rebecca and Crescent found themselves directly above the kitchen. They peecked through the vent and stared in wonder at the cooks, waiters, and waitresses bussling about. Grabbing trays of gorme' food and drinks, cooking the food, steam rising almost everywhere. It was a place of wonder for the Arrow children.

A few minutes later they headed back. "Cres, what are we gonna tell Mum, and Papa when we get back to our table?" Rebecca asked as she screwed the vent cover back on. Crescent let her climb off his shoulders and jump to the floor before answering,

"Just tell 'em the stalls got locked on us and the doors are to close to the ground for us to crawl out from under."

"What if Mum, or Papa go to the bathroom? Or the Jensen guy, or his wife?" Crescent walked out the bathroom door with Rebecca, glad no one saw him come out of the girls bathroom.

"Mum, and Papa never use these kind of bathrooms. And we just hafta' hope with that Jensen guy." Rebecca nodded, and they made their way back to their table. Amelia had finished her third glass of wine, and was on her fourth, and last according to Alton. She raised an eyebrow at her children as they came back and sat at the table.

"What took you so long? You never spend 15 minutes in the bathroom." Crescent would have ruined it by stuttering, which he did under extreme stress, so Rebecca said,

"My stall door got stuck and their real close to the ground so I couldn't get out."

That set Crescent up, "It took me awhile to help her with the door when I found out she was stuck." Amelia looked at Alton,

"Why didn't you come get one of us?" She asked, "Because i knew I could unlock it." Amelia had a hard time believeing him, but left it at that. Just then their food came. In all honesty no one at the table could pronounce what they had, but basically Amelia had something like a chef salad, Alton and Jensen both got a type of steak dinner, Mrs. Jensen got a sandwich meal, and both kids got spaghetti and meatballs with side salad. It was put as Spaghetti et boulettes de viande, so the kids at least knew it was spaghetti.

After dinner had been eaten, Crescent reched for his glass of purp juice just as Rebecca bumped him, causing his to tip his purp juice. It spilled all over Amelia's uniform. Amelia sat in shock, her mouth open and eyes blink with her arms raised slightly. veryone gasped, and Crescent had a looked mixed with sorry and fear on his face.

"Oops..." He squeaked, fearing his mothers temper. Amelia breathed deeply, and looked over at Crescent. Alton was hoping that she wouldn't lecture their son in front of everyone. Silence, then suddenly Amelia dropped her hands and started laughing,

"You are so lucky I like purple." She said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me." Amelia said, and slipped out of their booth and walked to the restrooms. The Jensen's looked shocked, as did the children. Alton, not so much. Mr. Jensen had an amused look on his face,

"How many glasses of wine did she have?" He asked almost jokenly, to which Alton put his face in his hands,

"Dammit Amelia..." He mumbled into his hands. The children looked at him amazed, he never cursed. He then looked at the Jensens,

"Well I lost count at four about an hour ago so somewhere around 10 or 12." Mr. Jensen laughed,

"That's why this dinner is payed for by my componey." Alton smiled,

"Thank god for that." Minutes later Amelia came out with her uniform jacket off. The purp juice hadn't soaked through.

"Think she noticed the stall doors?" Rebecca whispered.

"I think she's to drunk to notice there's even stall doors there." Crescent joked. Alton hadn't heard. Amelia reached the table, and minutes later they all left. As they got in the carriage, Amelia was showing that she was drunk, really drunk, by mumbling loudly about the dinasoaurs stealing her krabby patties. Alton shook his head in dismay.

"Papa?" Rebecca asked as Amelia started going into her own little world of Spongbob and Land before time.

"Yes Becca?"

"What are you going to do to Mum? I 'member you saying to her last time she got drunk there would be concenquences?"

Alton chuckled, "I'm going to wake her up at 4 in the morning and make her start on that garden she's been talking about." Rebecca and Crescent chuckled. It had been a year or two since Amelia had been drunk, but both kids remembered her hangover very well. They reached home, Alton got Amelia to bed and quickly followed. Rebecca and Crescent were in Rebecca's room talking.

"That was fun!" Crescent said excidedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe we got away with the vents!"

"uh huh, i wish we had a kitchen like that resturant. It'd be so cool!"

"I wonder if our house has any vents?" Rebecca mused. The two looked at each other,

"We'll do that tomorrow." they said at the same time smiling.

"Are you gonna get up early to see Papa torture Mum?" Rebecca asked.

"Only if you do."

"Cool. That'll be fun." Crescent yawned,

"Well I'm tired." He said, and jumped off Rebecca's bed and went to the doorway,

"Night Becca."

"Night Cres." The two snuggled into their own beds and fell asleep.


	3. Mall Antics, Part 1

**I am getting so into these XD another one shot for my Little Moments series XD Everything either belongs to TMNTdisneyfan2013, disney, or me. This is a two part one shot, so i guess its a two shot? o.O I just want a little more to it and it would make this one to long to be all in one.**

* * *

><p>9yr old Rebecca Arrow sat outside on a tire swing her father had put up on the tree in their backyard for her and Crescent, her 8yr old brother. Both were grey haired felinds, Rebecca with curly black hair, and Crescent with blackish auburn hair. Both had brown eyes. Suddenly Rebecca found herself being ripped from her seat and flung in the air,<p>

"Gotcha!" Her father cried as she squealed in amusment. Alton Arrow, her tall Cragorian father brought her down to his eye level in his arms,

"How's my girl?" He asked. Rebecca giggled, "Good." He smiled and put her down.

"Becca, remember how you've been begging to go to the mall by yourself?" Rebecca's eys widened, and she nodded excidedly. She'd been wanting to go to the mall by herself and do what she wanted since she was 5, but always told she was to young. Alton bent down on his knee's,

"Well I talked to your mother, and she said no, and I agree." Rebecca's ears dropped and she frowned, "But," Her ears pearked again, "She said that if you take her cell phone, and my poket knife, and go with your brother, she and I will drop you off at the mall with Crescent and pick you up around 5, earlier if you call. And We'll give you and Cres some money for the arcade or the movies or something like that." Rebecca Smiled widely, though Crescent was pretty annoying, he could also be pretty fun. She hugged Alton around the neck,

"Ok Papa!" She said happily. He smiled.

"Ok then, go tell your brother while your mother and I get ready since we have a meeting to go to after we drop you off." Rebecca nodded quickly, and ran off to find her brother. She found him reading a book up in his room. She went up to him and took the book, tossing it across the room onto his bed,

"Hey!" Crescent complained,

"Oh sorry, would you rather stay here and read a book like you do every day, or come with me to the mall?" Crescent's look of annoyence dissapeared,

"The mall!" He exclaimed excidedly.

"Yup. Mum and Papa agreed that if I have Mum's cell phone, Papa's pocketknife, and bring you with me, we can go to the mall alone." Crescent smiled, then smirked,

"Guess being a daddy's girl has it's advantages." Rebecca rolled her eyes,

"Can't say much, mama's boy. Besides, the only reason they're letting us go, even together, is probably because we both have been asking." Crescent shrugged,

"True."

"Well I'm gonna get ready." Crescent rolled his eyes as Rebecca left the room, "Girls and clothes, sheesh."

Rebecca rushed to her room and changed from her light green dress and put on blue jean caprees with some flower patches on it, and a white tank top with 'watch me shine' written across the front in yellow and white with gold sparkles on it, and put on some white sandles. She ran down the stairs. there waiting was Alton and Amelia in their uniforms, and Crescent, who was wearing blue jeans, and a black T-shirt that had a picture of angry birds on it, and black Nikie sneakers.

"Well are you ready to go?" Amelia asked, grabbing her small black handbag. Rebecca and Crescent nodded.

"Then lets get going." She said. They locked the house up and got in their carriage. They reached the mall, and Amelia stopped in the front of the mall. She handed Rebecca and Crescent each 20$, and handed Rebecca her cell phone, and a poketknife.

"Now keep these both on you at all times. And stay together." Amelia warned harshly. Both nodded, and Amelia smiled. They hopped off the carriage and waved as Amelia and Alton drove away. Crescent and Rebecca walked up to the sprawling mall building, and went inside entering the food court.

"So whaddya' wanna do first?" Crescent asked. Rebecca looked around, and felt her stomach rumble.

"You hungry Cres?"

"Yeah." Neither of them had eaten before leaving home, and it was around 12:30PM. "Lets get something to eat." Rebecca looked around, and got a mischivious smile on her face,

"Feel like a Mcflurry?" Crescent smiled. Their parents would never let them get Mcdonalds, to unhealthy in their opinions. They walked over and ordered kids meals and large Mcflurrys. After finishing their kids meals they walked around the mall with their Mcflurrys. They saw a furnature store, and walked in. Rebecca imidetly ran to a water bed, and started jumping on it.

"Becca stop!" Crescent warned, looking around frantically. Rebecca stopped jumping,

"Crescent, Mum and Papa arn't here, and could you throw away my Mcflurry?" He threw away her, and his Mcflurry cups.

"C'mon Cres, jump with me." Rebecca said, holding out her hand. Crescent glared at her, and crossed his arms firmly in front of his chest. She sighed, and suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed, forcing him to jump. Crescent yelled in surprise, then laughed. He was going so high, he's never done something like this before. Then in happened. Crescent jumped, and went down on one foot. His foot crashed through the water bed, and got soaked. Rebecca stopped jumping, and pulled Crescent out of the water with a look of horror on her face.

"Crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" she yelled. A store clerk came from nowhere with a look of anger on his face,

"Hey, you pay for that!" He yelled in a orientile voice while pointing. Rebecca and Crescent exchanged a look, and ran off fast as they could with the man chaseing them yelling, "You pay for that!" They ran all over the mall, and finally stopped by Target.

"We loose 'im?" Rebecca asked, panting.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Crescent said.

"Hey arn't there camera's here?" Crescent asked.

"Tons, why?" Rebecca asked, then it clicked. "Crap. Oh well, how much can a water bed cost?"

"Bec, the price marked was $550."

"Crap. Well lets just see how long it takes for us to get arrested." She joked. Crescent rolled his eyes,

"About the only thing we can do." He looked around, "Feel like going to the arcade?" Rebecca nodded, and they walked around till they found the booming arcade, and went in, each putting $3 in the quarter machine, and running off. Crescent played a raceing car game, while Rebecca gave Whack-A-Procyon no mercy. 20min later they left, Crescent with pockets full of candy, and Rebecca with a giant Spongbob she'd gotten from the really big grabber machine.

"What time is it?" Crescent asked, sucking on a lollipop.

"Uh, 3:20PM." Rebecca said, flipping out Amelia's cell.

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Rebecca said, and they started in the direction of the cheap theater where the movies came after the expensive theater sucked most of their popularity dry.

"Lets see...Pirates of the Carabien 4!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"But, Bec thats a PG13."

"So?"

"They won't let us in without parents. Or someone old enough to go in." Rebecca looked around, she often saw people she knew at the mall, even remotly. Suddenly she spotted a boy from her neighborhood, or at least thats who he looked like.

"Wait here." she said, and shoved her Spongbob into Crescents hands and went up to the tall Felind boy, and poked him on the shoulder. He looked down, having to be 16 at least, and smiled,

"Hey your that kid from down the street...Jessica!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "It's Rebecca, Henry, nice to see you. Wondering if you could do me a favor." Henry shrugged,

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanna see Pirates of the Carabien 4, but its PG13, so I was hopeing you could pass off as my brother giving permission for me and my actual brother, Crescent, to see it?"

Henry stroked his chin, and looked over at Crescent, "Only if I get that Spongbob."

"You like Spongbob?"

"No, but my little bro does." Rebecca shrugged,

"Deal."

They walked over, and Henry did get them in the movie, and got his Spongbob. Rebecca and Crescent got their popcorn, found their theater, and enjoyed the freedom. They sat in the very front row, and yelled "GREEN SCREEN!" everytime it came on, and the gurad lady mistook two other kids to be the yellers. When the movie was over they walked out the theater and were met by a burly Ursid security guard. He tipped his black sunglasses down on his nose,

"You kids look a little young to be comin' out of a PG13 alone." He said, looking at the door, "Yer' parents with ya'?" Crescent froze in fear, Rebecca acted calmly as she could,

"O-our big brother got permission from the ticket guy for us to see the movie." The Ursid raised an eyebrow,

"Why so shaky?" He bent down to see eye level with Rebecca,

"You tellin' tha' truth?" He asked. Rebecca decided acting was the best thing to do right now, and Crescent happily decided to keep his mouth shut long as he could.

"N-no sir, your just scary..." She lowered her ears to her head, widened her eyes, and even added a bit of a tremble. The Ursid's looks softend,

"Oh it's alright. Guess I am a little scary sometimes, and your probably just shaken up from that movie." He chuckled softly, and stood up straight as Rebecca stopped trembling, lifted her ears a little, and smiled innocently. Her rubbed her, and Crescents heads,

"Move on out kids, your not in any trouble." They nodded and started off, "Oh and, one more thing!" The Ursid called to them, the stopped and half turned, "Tell that brother of yours to stop being so mean!" He said jokenly with a wink, and carried on his way.

Rebecca and Crescent smiled at each other, and ran out the theater area to the food court, which the theater lead directly off to, and sat at a table.

"Jeez Bec, where you learn to act that good?" Crescent asked. Rebecca laughed,

"I learned awhile ago that when Mum, and Papa argue, like weather or not they should buy that brand of milk or whatever at the grocery store, or how overly drmatic Mum is when she is getting Papa to let her put catnip in her tea-"

"What is it with Mum and catnip anyway?" Crescent inturrupted. Rebecca shrugged,

"Papa told me it was her way to relax or somthing in the acdemy and it kinda became a addiction."

"Like a drug?"

"No, like a stress pill. That and it tastes pretty good, i tried it."

"Oh."

"But anyway, I just watch 'em, and I practiced how to act, fear and crap like that is what I'm best at." Crescent nodded,

"Cool!" He looked around the mall,

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.


End file.
